The Keystone
by pandemonium black
Summary: SS/OC Alixandra Sharrp just wanted to know who she was.She goes to Hogwarts, seeking safety and her past. But she gets a lot more than she bargained for...including the alluring mysterious potions master...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

I know there is not much going on yet, but the next chapter will be more exciting. This one is more of an introduction…Oh and I have to give credit for Alix's appearance. I based it off of this amazing sketch that my friend (an aspiring artist) drew.

Pan.

*************************************

Definition of keystone- 

The essential center stone of an arch. The keystone is thought of as holding the other stones in place.

**************************************

The Keystone

Memory Lost

The night air was warm. A dog came trotting along the sidewalk. It stopped abruptly as it saw a limp figure lying in its path. 

It was the body of a girl. She looked small, even for the age of seven. Her face was a sickly white and her long black hair was tangled and matted with blood. 

The dog cautiously sniffed at the blood pooling around her head. Bruises and cuts littered her arms, legs and face. The shallow rising of her chest was the only sign that she was alive.

The dog barked concernedly as the girl's breathing slowed. Her fists clenched. She gasped and coughed as if struggling to breathe. The barking grew louder and more persistent as the girl fell still.

The dog nudged the prone figure with a wet nose. The girl gasped and began to stir again, causing the dog to jump slightly. The dog licked her and bounded away to go find help.

The girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up with much effort before beginning to hack up blood mixed vomit. Her head throbbed painfully and reaching up, her fingers met a warm sticky liquid.

She stared at the blood on her hands and then into the quiet night. She wondered how she had hit her head or where she was for that matter. 

With a sudden jolt, she realized she couldn't remember anything. Where she had come from, her parents, how she had gotten here. She couldn't even remember her own name.

The girl's vision swam as she searched her brain for the answers it refused to give. Her mind seemed strangely empty, as though she had lost part of herself. All memories of her past were severed, like her mind built a wall between herself and the information she wanted so badly.

In fear and desperation, the girl scratched at the mental block in her head. She screamed as white-hot pain blinded her. It blissfully faded into nothingness. A dog barked in the distance. 

Alixandra Sharpp woke with a start. She sat up, gasping. Her breathing calmed and she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read six twenty six. 

Alix pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. She sat like this for a moment before pulling out a journal from her nightstand drawer. She spotted a pen, grabbed it, and began to write.

Alix had a feeling that her dreams were more than dreams. She felt that they had actually happened and for some reason needed to be remembered. So she had begun to keep track of them. 

The sound of writing ceased and Alix flopped back onto the bed, attempting to fall back asleep. But, there was a light knocking at her door and a female voice called.

"Morning Alix! It's your turn to run the shop today. Don't worry if nobody's home tonight. I have to take the boys to their soccer game and your father flew out of town this morning."

Alix called back to her mother, assuring her that she was up and would not send out a search party if the house was empty when she got back this evening. Getting out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. While the water was heating up, Alix studied the reflection in the mirror.

Long hair, the color of coal, framed a pale face with high cheekbones, a delicate nose, and full lips. Black eyes with flecks of gold in them stared back. 

Deep in thought about what happened to the little girl in her dream, she barely noticed that the mirror was fogging up. It was only after one of her brothers pounded on the door, yelling at her for hogging the shower, that Alix snapped out of her thoughts and stepped into the hot water.


	2. Rhapsody in Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

It's finally up! The long awaited chapter two and I'm almost done writing chapter three and will be posting it soon! Yay! Read and enjoy…

Pan.

The Keystone

Rhapsody in Blue

Sharrp Music was located on the corner of Fifth Avenue and Riverwin. It was also one of the most popular music stores in town. Sharrp Music sold, fixed, and traded instruments, along with giving music lessons.

"Good, Sarah. But you don't have the right rhythm. It should sound like this."

Alix demonstrated as the little girl on the piano bench besides her watched her every move.

"See? You need to hold this note a beat longer. Try it again."

Her student put her fingers to the keys and the sound of Fur Elise filled the room.

Sarah had natural talent and for the age of ten, serious dedication. Before she had begun lessons, she had sat pouring over sheet music, trying to decipher the language she didn't know. Her mother, growing tired of seeing her daughter so frustrated, signed her up for piano lessons.

Alix glanced at the clock and whistled.

"Wow! Your lesson is fifteen minutes over! Your mother is probably worrying that I've kidnapped you or something. Go on! Get out of here!"

Sarah hopped off the bench and scurried out of the room.

Alix gazed longingly at the keys. Giving into temptation, she adjusted the bench to her height and sat down.

Her fingers hovered over the keys, hesitating about what to play. They finally decided that some Rhapsody in Blue would do nicely.

Alix sighed blissfully, closing her eyes as the sound of music surrounded her. She didn't hear the door open or the footsteps approaching.

So it was no surprise that she shrieked and nearly fell off the bench when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

*********************

Review!!!!! Porfavor!!!! Just tell me if it sucks. 


	3. Major Calamity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

Hey guys! For those of you who were wondering, I am NOT dead, just extremely busy. Only a couple days left of school left and I easily got into the honors English class for next year! (Big pat on the back, ah, no more stress!) Oh, not to mention a class trip… Ok, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

**************************************

The Keystone

Major Calamity

Alix glared up at Christopher Wells. 

"You scared me half to death! What's wrong?"

Chris was an employee at Sharrp Music and a close friend. He looked uncomfortable.

"Your mother called. There's been a fire or something. She sounded hysterical, you'd better get back."

Alix sank back onto the bench, shocked.

"W-was anyone-"

A hand squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't know. Can you drive? No, never mind, I'll take you."

The distance between the music store and her house seemed to multiply by a hundred, making the ride long and torturous. Chris had tried to offer her some words of comfort, but seeing her lack of response, fell silent.

"Oh, god."

Alix caught sight of her house. It was blazing with flames. Firemen were trying desperately to put it out, with little effect. Policemen, news reporters, and frantic neighbors littered the scene. She vaulted out of the car and began searching for a familiar face.

"Alix! Alix! You're all right! You're all right!"

She was swept up into a tight embrace. When she pulled away slightly to breathe, Alix saw her mother's face was tear-streaked and her makeup had run down her cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

A policeman stepped over, causing the two to break apart.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions-?"

"Elaine Sharrp, no go ahead."

Something had caught Alix's eye. A man was standing off to the side of the chaos, watching the fire. He didn't look like a firefighter, policeman, or bystander because Alix didn't think firefighters, policemen, or bystanders wore black robes and a mask. 

He lazily pulled something from his pocket, aimed for the sky and bellowed.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

A flash of green light shot into the dark night. Alix distinguished the shape. It was a great emerald skull with a snake emerging from its mouth like a tongue. Screams irrupted.

A steel grip on her arm brought her attention back to the ground. It was the man. He laughed as she tried freeing herself and began to drag her behind the bushes.

"Ah, ah, ah…if you play nice, we could have a lot of fun…You're so pretty, I'd hate to hurt you…"

The man clamped a hand over her mouth as Alix tried to scream. He brushed her hair back from her face and gasped, turning very white.

"How can you-but-I killed you-"

Understanding suddenly shone in his eyes and he whispered.

"The damned shall rise and be the start…"

The man fumbled with something in his pocket and pressed it against Alix's throat. It was a very, very, sharp knife. 

"But there will be no start if I finish what I should have done long ago."

He laughed again but there were a series of popping noises. Alix's eyes widened as several people appeared from thin air. They were wearing the same attire as the man holding her but without the mask. The man cursed and Alix fell to the ground as he simply disappeared.

"_STUPIFY!"_

**********************************************************

Poor Alix is really confused…You can help me deconfuse her by reviewing! Well, probably not…Anyway, just review.

  



	4. Never a Dull Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

Salutations! I got back from my trip (well, duh)! I had a blast! School is out and I am now in high school… Scary thought…Anyway, congratulations to me and happy birthday to my friend and… Oh, You probably want to read my story, huh? (If you can't tell, I am extremely hyper! Wheeeeee!) 

*********************************

The two most common elements in the universe are Hydrogen and stupidity. 
    ~ Harlan Ellison 
**************************
    

The Keystone

Never a Dull Day

A short plump wizard with a balding head peered curiously at the family boarding the train. The Hogwarts Express only ran about four times a year and never in the summer. This was the first exception he could remember. A tall woman with pretty smile and an even taller man must be the parents of two young boys, who were mock fighting and looked like twins. 

When their mother scolded them and they broke apart, the wizard could see that the boys looked very different from each other. One had inherited his looks from his father, tall and lean with thick brown hair and dark eyes. The other looked more like his mother with the same color hair only finer, her sparkling blue eyes, and her smile. Another person joined them.

It was a young woman. She was stunning; her raven hair pulled back and a hint of a tan on her skin. The wizard drew his gaze away to notice the man trying to load big boxes into the compartment. Shaking his head, the conductor walked over and levitated the rest of the boxes. He extended a hand and the man shook it gratefully.

"Thanks. My name is John Sharrp and this is my wife, Elaine. Oh, and our children, Gregory, Benjamin, and our daughter, Alix."

"Thomas Rowlaway. I'm your conductor for today."

He checked his watch.

"Better board up, it's ten to."

The Sharrp family climbed onto the train, leaving the conductor staring after them. They looked like normal muggles, judging by the awe on their faces when he used magic. Why would a family of muggles be moving to a wizarding community? 

He shook his head again before sighing and moving off to get the train started. Dumbledore had just requested him to get them to Hogsmeade safely. But whatever the headmaster's reasons were, Thomas trusted him.

Alix leaned back in her seat and watched the scenery outside turn into a blur. Her compartment was temporarily empty. Her parents were exploring the rest of the train and her two brothers had slipped away, probably to create chaos. Alix winced as she heard a telltale bang and laughter. The "monsters", as she had dubbed them, had saved up enough money to purchase a chemistry kit…each.

A yawn punctuated the air and Alix was surprised to find how tired she was. After a few minutes of trying to stay awake, she finally gave up and drifted off.

There were a series of popping noises. Alix's eyes widened as several people appeared from thin air. They were wearing the same attire as the man holding her. He cursed and dropped her to the ground.

__

"Stupefy!"

Fiery red streams of light flew over Alix's head as she looked up from where she lay. As the red light hit people, they just seemed to collapse and crumple to the ground, unmoving. Terrified, she screamed as she saw the light zooming toward her mother. 

"_STOP!"_

She had shouted. Suddenly everything seemed to go silent. She could no longer hear the shrieks of her mother, the yelling of the mysterious strangers who had fired the sparks, the crackling of her house still burning…

All she could see and hear was that stream of light speeding through the air. Alix found herself lifting an arm and pointing to it.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

Alix didn't know what the word meant or what had prompted her to yell gibberish, but to her utter amazement, the light jerked to a halt. She stared transfixed before her ears seemed to work again and brought her attention back to the present. 

The strange people in black robes were advancing on her with what looked like wands. Red sparks flew out of a couple of them. Fear gripped her and she did the only thing that felt natural. She began to run.

There was a tickle on the side of her face. Alix frowned, opened her eyes and jumped. Her brother was leaning over her, blowing in her ear. 

Gregory laughed and cooed in a babyish voice.

"Have a nice nappy-pooh?"

She scowled and pushed him away. He grinned before bounding out to find his accomplice. The compartment door slid open and her mother walked in.

"Hello, love. Just thought you'd like to know that we're almost there. The conductor said five minutes-"

"NO, you weren't supposed to mix those two! Great!"

Yelling in the adjacent compartment interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, you were too suppose to mix them! It says here in the directions if you would actually read them, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, you are. Those two don't mix well."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, I'm not st-um, is it supposed to be like that?"

"Uh, dunno. What does it say in the directions?"

"I think it's gonna blow…"

Elaine gave Alix an exsasperated look before going to help her sons. Alix laughed to herself as she felt the train slowing down. Never a dull day in the Sharrp family.

**********************************************

Yay! I know people are confused but things will be explained in the next chapter. The argument her brothers had is dedicated to Carrie and co. Told you guys, I'd put it in! 

Review!! J 


	5. Ravens of Unresting Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

Sorry it took so long guys, major case of writer's block. 

One of my favorite poems…

****************************

There, through the broken branches, go

The ravens of unresting thought;

Flying, crying, to and fro,

Cruel claws and hungry throat,

Or else they stand and sniff the wind,

And shake their ragged wings; Alas!

Thy tender eyes grow all unkind:

Gaze no more in the bitter glass.

~ The Two Trees by W.B. Yeats

****************************

The Keystone

Ravens of unresting thought

Severus Snape was not happy. The portraits winced and some even cowered in their frames as he stalked furiously past in a blur of black robes. A letter was clenched tightly in his hand.

Wherever he was, Albus Dumbledore was a dead man.

"Sugar Quill!"

He snarled at the gargoyle guarding the door. It jumped hastily aside. The angry potions master stormed up the spiraling staircase and banged on the brass knocker.

"Come in, Severus."

He flung open the door. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, eating a revoltingly sweet looking candy and stroking his familiar, Fawkes.

Snape pointed an accusing finger at the headmaster.

"You! How could you-You know I-"

He was cut short by Albus's calm voice.

"Tea? Earl Grey is your favorite, isn't it?"

"Bribery is not going to work, you old-"

"Two cups it is!"

Disgusted, Snape threw the letter down on the desk and watched with narrowed eyes as Albus busied himself making tea. 

"Sit."

"I am no dog."

But Severus sat anyway and took the cup offered to him.

"Now what's troubling you?"

Severus waved at the letter. Picking it up, Albus began to read out loud.

"Severus,

Hogwarts has accepted Alixandra Sharrp, a seventeen-year-old girl from the United States. She will come to Hogwarts, be tutored throughout summer and depending on her evaluation, be placed in a house and a year. 

You are probably reading this and asking what it has to do with you. Well, it has much, you see. It seems all the other teachers are going on a well-deserved vacation for a month or two and I have much paperwork. So that leaves you. You need to tutor her for that time that the teachers are gone.

If you have any objection to this, please respond by June first (as that is the day before she arrives). 

~ Albus"

The headmaster looked up at him.

"I see no problem with it."

Snape growled.

"I do. I got this letter today, on June second. Any ideas on how this happened?"

Albus frowned and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"No, not really. "

He was rewarded with a slight coloring and the rarity of seeing his potions master temporarily speechless.

"Dumbledore, I don't even know who this girl is. How do we know she's not a supporter?"

"She comes from a family of muggles, Severus. They didn't even know who Voldemort was. Their house was burned down-"

Severus interrupted.

"Why are they different than all the other muggles? Why not let them think it was just a fire?"

"The damned shall rise and be the start…Does that mean anything to you?"

The potions master blinked.

"No, why?"

Dumbledore looked disappointed. There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"That should be them, Severus. I will explain things to everyone. Be nice."

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room, leading five people. A man stepped forward, hand outstretched. Dumbledore shook it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"John Sharrp, my wife, Elaine, and our children, Gregory, Benjamin, and Alixandra."

Alix looked around in a sort of awed curiosity. The room was big and circular. Portraits adorned the wall, their subjects moving about. The headmaster was speaking again and Alix snapped back to attention. 

"Oh and forgive me, this is our potions teacher, Severus Snape."

Her father politely offered his hand and (with some reluctance, she noticed) the man shook it. Alix could see why her father was less enthusiastic. 

The man was dressed all in black. His face was pale and sallow, giving the impression that he had not slept in a long time or he was ill. Long black greasy locks framed his pale face. His nose was hooked, broken at least a few times and it was obvious that he didn't want to be here.

His gaze turned to her and she found herself staring into cold black eyes. They were blank and emotionless. They repelled her and yet at the same time, she had a strange desire to probe into his mind, see what he was thinking. He sneered at her, his top lip curling. Her eyebrow rose, how childish for a professor.

The stare intensified as he mimicked her action. Both refused to break the deadlock. 

"Alix-"

Startled, she looked up at the headmaster.

"Hmm?"

He gave her a small smile and a wink. Alix looked sheepishly.

"As, I was saying, Alix will be studying everyday in the library and with some of our professors. But, all the teachers are having a rest for a month or so. Well, not all of them, since Professor Snape has declined to go, he will have to start you off."

Alix stared at him, but Dumbledore went on.

"At the end of summer, we will test Alix and place her in a house and a year. Now, I have some questions for you. Alix, when ministry wizards fired the stunning spell, you managed to stop it. Was that the first time you've done magic?"

"Yes. But what I don't get is how I knew the spell…"

"Yes, yes, that is quite odd. Is anyone else in your family magical?"

There was awkward silence.

"Uh, I don't know actually. I'm adopted and never knew my parents."

Dumbledore fell silent for a second.

"Well, you might want to go unpack. We've sent all your things up to your rooms. I have much research to do. I'll have Severus take you up. Severus, you know where it is? Those rooms behind the painting of Merlin?"

Professor Snape nodded, stood and headed out the office. The Sharrp family followed, trying to keep up with his long strides. It seemed that they climbed dozens of staircases and walked for miles before they reached a painting of an elderly wizard holding a staff. 

"Choose any password you like, just tell him."

Snape jabbed a finger at the portrait. He turned to go, but turned around.

"Miss Sharrp, I will give you tomorrow morning to find your way around. At three o'clock sharp, we will meet in my office. Be on time, I do not tolerate tardiness. "

And then he was gone in a fury of black robes.

**************************************

Oh for those of you interested, I am probably going to post another story. But it will be on fictionpress.net. And if you want to read the whole poem, go to www.online-literature.com/yeats/819/. 


	6. The Dragon's Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

Finally! ff.net let me upload! YaY!

Oh, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, email me at rockit99@cox.net. My other friend said she'd do it, but I haven't heard from her in a while, so I don't know if she's still willing to do it. All I would need you to do is to check for grammar and spelling mistakes I might have missed and maybe help me with some plot ideas. 

Resources and references:

* - Taken from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone. I liked her descriptions of the doors.

******************************

Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death. 
    ~ Harold Wilson 
******************************

The Keystone

The Dragon's Lair

Alix stood outside the door hesitating, hand raised to knock. She had been left with a piteous look and the words "you are a very brave soul, very brave indeed" before her guide fled. Now she wasn't sure if she was about to enter a classroom or a dragon's lair.

She glanced at her watch. It read two fifty five. She wondered if her professor was one of those people who thinks you're late if you're on time and you're on time if you're five minutes early… Probably… She sighed, wishing she had more of the day to roam the castle.

Most of her morning was spent getting lost and trying to find her way back to something familiar. Nevertheless, Alix somehow managed to have a vague idea of where everything was. She quickly found out that *many of the doors wouldn't open unless asked politely, tickled them in exactly the right place and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

But many of the doors that were so hard to get open had the most interesting things inside. There was a little room behind a painting of a black unicorn. It was painted a midnight blue and with little shimmering silver dots. After pondering for a moment, she realized the dots represented constellations. Investigating further, Alix discovered that there was a hidden door with a steep, winding staircase. It led up to a tall tower where she got the most amazing view of the grounds. 

But the room that she was most eager to get back to was the ballroom. She had stumbled across it when she had leaned against the wall after a strenuous run up the stairs, fleeing from a nasty poltergeist that had pelted her with chalk. There wasn't really a door, but a curtain that blended perfectly with the real wall. 

She had landed hard on her bottom. It took her a moment to notice the room she was in because she was checking to see if her tailbone was broken

When Alix looked up, her eyes had widened in awe. The huge ballroom was a gold color with tall columns. There was a magnificent balcony up to the second floor. Sunlight streamed in from a skylight and reflected off the polished wooden floor. 

To her delight, Alix saw that there were instruments lining the walls, from a beautiful grand piano to more modern instruments to an assortment of things she didn't even know how to play. She started towards them, but something beeped. 

Alix looked around, but there was nothing. Maybe she was just hearing things. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Or maybe she wasn't. Something was definitely beeping. Realizing it was her watch, Alix suddenly remembered why she set it. Her first lesson with tall, dark, and evil. 

Well, she wasn't so sure about the evil part. But Alix had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't exactly pleasant either. She sighed and looked wistfully at the piano. She'd come back later. 

Alix stepped out of the room, taking careful note of where it was located. It dawned on her that tall, dark and evil never mentioned where his office was. She had heard some paintings gossiping about things that happened down in the potions lab. So she guessed that it was on a lower level. A streak of gray in a painting interrupted her musings.

It skidded to a stop and something on its back flew off. Alix now saw that it was a fat, dapple gray pony and the thing that flew off was its rider. The rider scrambled up from the ground. He was short and wearing a suit of armor. The little knight attempted to grab his mount's reins, but the pony ambled away. 

Alix giggled and the little knight spun angrily around. She quickly muffled the sound with her hand. 

"Halt! Who dares jest about the brave Sir Cadagon? And who dares trespass in his territory? Why, I'll show you-"

Sir Cadagon tried to tug his sword out of his scabbard, but it was stuck. He finally gave up and raised his fists. 

"Why, I'll show you, you scurvy dog! Draw your weap-"

The gray pony came plodding back onto the scene, munching on the grass. Sir Cadagon paused, watching the pony with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, he dived in an attempt to retrieve his steed. The pony nonchalantly pivoted and the knight hit the ground face first. A snort escaped Alix's tightly pursed lips.

"I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Professor Snape's office."

She called. The knight sprung up and abruptly tripped. He got up more carefully and exclaimed.

"A quest? Why didn't milady say so? But surely you must not mean the dungeons? Dark evil lurks there."

Alix raised an eyebrow and hoped that Sir Cadagon was exaggerating. After convincing him that she really did want to go to the dungeons, he attempted to catch his pony again, failed and took off on foot.

Alix did her best to follow him, but this proved difficult because he kept flitting in and out of portraits. She could catch glimpses of him running in pictures ahead. She decided it was just easier to follow the clanking of his armor.

They ran down steep staircases and through narrow corridors. The air suddenly seemed quite cold and Alix shivered. The clanking stopped and Sir Cadagon called from a painting next to a door. 

"This is where I leave you, milady. If you ever find yourself in distress, call upon Sir Cadagon. Farewell!"

The knight looked at the door and visibly shuddered. 

"You are a brave soul, very brave indeed."

And he departed hastily. Alix stared at the door. She knew she shouldn't stall. Gathering her wits and taking a deep breath, she raised a hand to knock, but the door swung open. Alix was now staring at a wall of black robes. She tremulously raised her eyes and once again they were ensnared in cold black ones. 

********************************************************

YaY! Another chapter done! 

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books, everything from them is J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, not mine. I did create Alix and the plot however.

Author's Note – There are over a zillion fan-fics on fanfic.net. I haven't had the time to read all of them yet. So if there is similarities between other fics and my story, it is coincidental. 

Sorry it's been so long! My life has been hectic! The stable where I work at has moved, I'm moving, and high school starts on Monday. Plus I've had the worst writer's block EVER!!! I stumbled across this kick ass website. It's ww.writing.com and it's awesome. Sorry to my beta who hasn't answered me back, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. This might be it for a while because I need to sort out everything in my life first.

The Keystone

Suspicions 

"Miss Sharrp, you have about fifteen seconds before three o'clock. Either decide you don't want to be late or go hover elsewhere. "

The softly spoken words cut like a knife. Cheeks burning, Alix lowered her hand. Professor Snape walked back to his desk and she hesitantly followed him into his office. The door slammed shut, causing her to jump. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. 

"Sit down. Today, we will start with Transfiguration. Assuming you have read through your books, tell me what you've learned."

He sat at a highly polished oak desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment. 

"The chairs don't bite, Miss Sharrp. Sit."

Alix seated herself in one of the hard wooden chair and nervously cleared her throat.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another. It is dangerous and complex but one of the most useful pieces of magic there is. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. Some Transfiguration spells alter a part of something-"

"Example please."

The scratching of his quill paused, but he didn't look up.

"Er, switching spells."

"You've read all the way to the fourth year book?" 

His voice was cold and incredulous. This time he did look up from the parchment and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

" Explain cross-species switches."

"Cross-species switches…er…You use cross-species switches when you want to transform one animal into another. It is easier to do the spell when the animals similar names or appearances." 

And so the lesson went, him quizzing her from transfiguration to potions and she answering nervously. Each time her response was correct, he would frown and draw his brows in suspicion. 

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant."

"That is enough. We will meet again at the same time tomorrow. I also expect an essay about what we discussed today. Two rolls."

Snape picked his quill up and turned back to the parchment. Alix quietly left the room. After she was gone, Snape made a fire in the hearth and threw in a handful of powder from a jar on his mantle. 

"Albus, we need to talk."

A head popped up in the flames. 

"You called, Severus? How was the lesson with Miss Sharrp?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled merrily at him and he scowled.

"It went well. Too well."

He explained how she had known all the answers, answers that not many of the fourth years would know. Dumbledore nodded and looked thoughtful. 

"I suppose I might as well tell you my suspicions. Stand back, Severus, I'm coming through."

Dumbledore appeared seconds later, stepping into Snape's office. 

"Good evening."

Alix pressed her ear closer to the door, but couldn't hear anything. Realizing Dumbledore had probably put a charm around the room to keep eavesdroppers from listening, she began to walk to dinner. Her stomach growled, heartily agreeing with the idea. 

*************************

You know what to do. Review!!!


End file.
